


Support

by YayaSamuko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Family, Friendship, Other, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: This is inspired by the 'Support system' from the Fire Emblem series! It will feature the girls from the Love Live cast (School Idol Project and Sunshine). It is obviously an adventure/fantasy AU so that it will make sense. [Warning: Yuri/Shoujo-ai/Femslash]





	1. Honoka x Maki

_Honoka's class: Mercenary_

_Maki's class: Cleric_

**C support**

*Honoka appears and hugs Maki from behind*

"Maki-chan, Maki-chan!"

"What is it, Honoka?"

"I saw axe users in the surrounding so I have to protect Maki-chan."

*silence*

"Maki-chan?"

*Maki jumps from surprise* "W-what?"

"Are you all right? Your face is all red."

"I'm fine!" _'Idiot Honoka!'_

*Maki leaves*

"Wait, Maki-chan! There are archers in that direction!"

**B support**

*Maki sighs* _'That idiot Honoka… Why is she always trying to protect me? I am not that useless, right?'_

*Honoka appears and slashed an enemy* "Maki-chan!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Maki-chan, are you all right? That enemy didn't get you, right?"

"N-no… I'm fine…"

"You sure? You were kind of in the clouds. You were lucky I was looking after Maki-chan. It was kind of like a premonition; that Maki-chan needed help. And I am glad I was there to protect Maki-chan."

*Maki blushes*

"Oh… There you go again! Your face is all red." *Honoka presses her forehead against Maki*

"Kyaaa!" *Maki pushes Honoka* "What are you doing?"

"Me? I was just making sure that Maki-chan is all right! After all, I really care a lot about Maki-chan."

*Blushes* "Y-you idiot!"

**A support**

"Say, Honoka… You said the other day that you do care about me… Did you honestly mean it?"

"Of course, Maki-chan! I really like you!"

*Maki blushes* "Do you mean like you care about Kotori or Umi?"

*Honoka smiles* "Maybe a little more… At first, I thought that I should befriend Maki-chan. You always acted aloof and distant from the others and I wanted Maki-chan to open. You are a very good healer and I think you should learn how to get along well with the others as well. But now that I think about it, I don't know that much about Maki-chan, so I want to learn more about you."

"Honoka… I-it's not like I wanted to hear that from you, but since you really want to, I guess I will try to talk with the others."

"Really? I'm really glad for Maki-chan!"

"Also…" *Mutters* "If you really want to know more about me, I will tell you what you want…"

"What? Did you just say something?"

"N-no… I-it's nothing! L-let's move on; the others are already advancing."

*Honoka smiles* "Silly Maki-chan can't be honest with herself~"

**Ending**

As the war ended, Maki finally admitted that she was feeling something toward Honoka. Now that she was more sociable, she managed to make new friends who advised her and ultimately helped her confessing to Honoka. The two of them are now traveling the world in quest of adventure as lovers.


	4. Ms. Minami & Eri

_Ms. Minami's class: Sage_

_Eri's class: Lance Knight (Cavalier)_

**C support**

"Hyaaa!" _'I need to get stronger!'_ "Here I go again! Hyaa!"

*Ms. Minami appears* "Woop! If it isn't Miss Ayase…"

"Ah… Greeting, your majesty! I didn't see you coming."

"You looked so focused that I didn't want to interrupt you."

"No. It's all right! I was just training a little."

"In the middle of a battlefield? Sure, I admire your spirit, but what if an enemy sneak behind when you are busy swinging your lance?"

"Oh… I'm sorry for worrying you. I was just thinking that I need to become stronger so I can properly execute my duty as a Knight of Otonokizaka."

*Ms. Minami chuckles* "It's all right! I am glad you are taking your duties so seriously. Just remember to take some rest from time to time, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am! I will!"

"Good! Now that it's settled, how about we join the others? I heard that they are having difficulties fighting against the enemies."

**B support**

"A-ano… Excuse me, your highness?"

"Ah… Good morning, Miss Ayase! How are you doing today?"

"I am fine! Thank you for asking!" _'The rumors are true as it seems; she might be the queen, but she always cares a lot about her countrymen.'_

"Miss Ayase? Is something wrong?"

*Eri jumps from surprise* "S-sorry! I was just thinking about a strategy."

"Is that so?" *Ms. Minami smiles* "You look unwell in my point of view. Did you catch an illness? Let me check you!"

"I-it's all right! I am fine! I was just thinking about Arisa. That's all…" _'Such obvious lie… But not that it was totally a lie. I do miss Arisa. I wonder what she is doing right now.'_

"Arisa?"

"She is my younger sister! I haven't seen her in a while though. Our parents passed away few years ago and then I decided to become a knight to assure our living."

"Oh my… You sure are a caring sister! I admire that!"

"Your majesty…"

"Well then, Miss Ayase; we have to do our best in that case. We need to win this war so you will be able to meet your sister as soon as possible."

"Yes, ma'am! I will do my best!"

**A support**

"Miss Ayase, may I talk to you for a while?"

"Of course, your majesty!"

*Ms. Minami sighs* "You see, talking about your sister made me think about my daughter…"

"You mean the Princess Kotori?"

"Yes! She is still very young and naïve and I worry a lot about her. I know that I won't be able to live forever and she will have to take my place sooner or later. Sure, she is loved by the citizen, but I can't help but to worry. What if she got into the wrong entourage?"

"Your majesty…"

"Ah… Sorry, Miss Ayase; I just ended up rambling about my problems."

"W-well… I think that you did well though."

*Ms. Minami tilts her head*

"You are always caring about the kingdom, seeking for a better solution each time we were facing a crisis. You even took arms and fought alongside us to help putting an end to this war. These are not just your problem only. You can share your doubts with people you believe are worth your trust."

"Miss Ayase…" *Ms. Minami smiles* "Thank you!"

"Also, if I could give my opinion, I think that the young Princess is wise enough to take solid decisions that can benefit everyone. By what I heard, she is a kind and smart person so I do not doubd she will make a great queen one day."

"I see… I got it now! I will believe in her. But I would like to make a request if possible."

"Yes! What is it?"

"I want you to look after Kotori once I won't be able to do so anymore. I want you to be her friend; not someone who serves under her, but someone in which she can count in when she needs support or comfort. Can you do that for your queen? Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, ma'am! I swear in my honor as a knight!"

"I'm so glad!" *Ms. Minami sniffs and cries* "Thank you, Miss Ayase*

**Ending**

And just as promised, once the war ended, Eri befriended the young princess and the two of them quickly became best friends. Eri was later promoted as a General and alongside her sister moved to live in the knights' quarter of the castle. Her existence was devoted to follow her vow and looked after Kotori once the former queen passed away…and she still swore to look after the next heiress until her last breath.


	5. Cocoro x Leah

_Kokoro's class: Wind mage_

_Ria's class: Shaman_

**C support**

"Hey, Ria-chan! What are you doing?"

*Ria jumps* "Ko-Kokoro? You surprised me… I was just training a little. War is not something to be lagging behind. We need to get stronger and wiser each day."

"I see…" *Kokoro chuckles* "Ria-chan is very serious when it comes to magic, right."

"Mff… Whatever. Did you need anything or something?"

"Well, I was just wondering how you were doing. You always tend to push your body and I sometimes worry about you. You know, I was really worried when you almost passed out the other day."

"You can't have achievement if you never risk things. If you are not willing to make sacrifice as to focus on something, you will never improve."

"But still… I remember that time when Onee-sama has told us that she was going to become the best idol in the world and we fully supported her. What we didn't know is that she was always over-exercising her body and ended up collapsing one day. I don't want Ria-chan to collapse in the middle of a battle. That's why I'm worried."

"Kokoro… Thank you, I will keep that in mind." *Ria smiles*

**B support**

"Kokoro?"

*Kokoro turns around* "Hi, Ria-chan! I was looking for you! I wanted to give you these."

"…"

"What's wrong? I baked them for you."

"… I didn't know you knew how to bake cookies."

"Onee-sama taught me. She always took care of Kokoa, Kotaro and me so I wanted to make her something in return. The smile on her face when I gave her my first cookies was priceless. They are not as delicious as Onee-sama's, but I will give my best until I master the art of cooking."

"Well then… Itadakimasu…"

"…"

"…"

"So, how is it?"

"They are delicious…"

"Really? That makes me really happy! I can bake you more if you want. I will always be glad to help."

"… Kokoro…"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so nice with me?"

"Well… Why you ask? That's because you're my precious friend!"

*Ria blushes* "I-I see…"

"Also, if you want, I can cook curry and take care of your clothes if you need sewing. I heard that you were always used to count on Seira-san for this kind of thing, but the two of you rarely got to see each others since this war have started."

"R-really…? T-thank you, Kokoro…" *mutters* "I'm sure you'll make a great housewife…" *Ria looks down*

"Un? Did you say something?"

"N-no… L-let's move on. The others are already leaving us behind."

**A support**

"Say, Kokoro…"

"What is it, Ria-chan?"

"I was thinking about the other day when you told me I was a good friend of yours… T-the truth is that I like you too…"

"Really? I'm so glad to hear that! So, that makes us best friends, right?"

"…"

"Ria-chan?"

"Kokoro… I… you see… What I mean is that the 'like' I am referring to is not the 'like' you are thinking about…"

"Not what I am thinking about? D-do you mean you hates me or anything?"

"N-no… Not something like that… W-what I mean is…" *Ria blushes* "Mou… The truth is that I love you more than as a friend!"

"…"

"…"

"You are always kind around us all and you are a nice person to hang around with. You might sometimes be careless and childish, but you always remind me that there are more to life than just being number one."

"Ria-chan…"

"After a long thought… please forget what I said. It was a mistake! Like I said, you are a nice girl so you might be planning to get married to a man than to spend your life looking after someone as selfish as me…"

"That's not right!" *Kokoro grabs Ria's hands* "How could I go look after some random man when I have someone who loves me and who I love back?"

"K-Kokoro… D-did you just…?"

*Kokoro nods* "Why did you thing I always looked after you? To be honest, I started taking a liking in you since joining this army. You are always giving your all in everything you does and never give up when facing difficulties. You are just like my dear Onee-sama and I want to be more like you."

"Kokoro…" *Ria sniffs and smiles* "…Thank you!"

**Ending**

The couple returned home after the war was declared over. They first introduced each others to their family and were surprised how easily they accepted their relationship. One decade later, the two of them built an orphanage to help childrens who lost their family and taught them how to use magic as a way to spread smile on the world.


	6. Cotarou & Ms. Nishikino

_Kotaro's class: Journeyman_

_Ms. Nishikino's class: Valkyrie_

**C support**

"Butterfly…"

*Ms. Nishikino appears* "Oh… What's a child doing here? Hi you there!"

"…"

"…"

"Tall woman…"

"Hun? Are you also a member of this army? But you are still a child… Where are your parents?"

"Me… Fight!"

"Really?"

"Axe, use!"

"…"

"…"

"I see… You know how to fight but I think you should stay with other people since we never know when an enemy will attack."

"Roger…"

**B support**

"Hello there!"

"…Hello!"

"I forgot to ask for your name last time. By the way, I am Nishikino!"

"Kotaro."

"Kotaro-kun? Meaning first son if my Japanese is right?"

"…"

"By the way, Kotaro-kun, are you sure you are really fine fighting? I mean you are still very young."

"Sis, fight… Me, fight."

"So, you have siblings? How do they look like?"

"…"

"Oh! Look at the time! I have to go back to the frontline. See you around, Kotaro-kun!"

"…"

*Nishikino leaves*

"Kind woman…"

**A support**

"Say, Kotaro-kun…"

"…"

"I can't help but to worry about my daughter Maki. She is talented in magic but still I fear something might happen to her."

"…?"

"I remember how she would always cling to me wherever I go when she was still your age. I don't know why, but I kind of felt nostalgic all of sudden."

"…"

"…"

"Auntie…"

"M-me?"

*Kotaro nods*

"Thank you! I will be your Auntie in that case." *Nishikino smiles*

"…"

"That reminds me, you haven't replied my question yet."

"…?"

"…Of how your siblings look like."

"…"

"…"

"Sis Niko kind, Sis Kokoro kind, Sis Kokoa kind…"

*Nishikino smiles* "Nice child!"

**Ending**

As peace was back in the continent, Nishikino took over the leadership of their family's hospital. She was still teaching Maki the different tips of how to manage it though as she knew that her daughter would one day take over her. Kotaro occasionally visit them and started learning healing magic.


	7. Hanayo x Ruby

_Hanayo's class: Falcon knight_

_Ruby's class: Cleric_

**C support**

*Hanayo sighs*

*Ruby appears* "Pikiii!"

"Wha-"

"S-sorry for surprising you!"

"I-it's nothing…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Are you by any chance a cleric?"

"Y-yeah. Ruby has joined this army with Onee-chan. Is anything wrong? Are you hurt? Please let Ruby take care of it."

"…"

"…"

*growl*

"Pikiii!"

"T-the truth is that I have a big problem…"

"W-what is it? I-is there anything in which Ruby can help?"

"…T-the truth is that I didn't have enough rice for lunch."

"…"

*sigh* "The bread we have for ration is delicious but since I am mostly assigned for lookout duty, I can't cook and they usually don't know the real art of cooking. As a result, the rice they serve lack its real taste. It's as if the end has arrived."

"…"

"…"

"I-I see…"

**B support**

"A-ano… E-excuse me…"

"Pikii!" *Ruby shrieks* "A…" *sigh* "It was you… I thought an enemy has spotted Ruby…"

"T-the truth is that I wanted to apologize for the other day. I only complained and threw my frustrations on you so…" *bows* "I am sorry!"

*Ruby panics* _'W-what do I do?'_ "P-please raise your head… I-it wasn't that big deal…"

"A-anyway, I made some riceballs during my pause so… You can have some as well."

"…T-thank you in that case…"

"My name is Hanayo, by the way!"

"I am Ruby, a cleric from Uranohoshi."

"Uranohoshi? Isn't that the school for magicians from the East? I've heard about it a lot. So, Ruby-chan can use magic too?"

"…"

"…"

"R-Ruby can heal… Still learning light spell though…"

"Really? Maybe you should show me someday. I would really make me happy."

*Ruby fidgets*

"Oh! I have to go for now so see you later, Ruby-chan!"

"L-later, Hanayo-chan…"

**A support**

"Someone help me!"

"Pikiii!" *Ruby rushes to Hanayo* "W-what is wrong? Are you hurt? Is your pegasi hurt? Do you need some backups?"

*sobs* "I am running out of riceball! I can't fight without these delicious-"

"…"

"…"

"Ah! It was you, Ruby-chan! S-sorry, I went out and complained again."

"I-it's fine… A-also, I made these by the way…"

"T-these are…" *gasp*

"Ruby thought that these would make Hanayo-chan happy so Ruby asked them to allow Ruby to cook. They might not be the most delicious one, but I did my Rubestes."

"…"

"…"

"Ruby-chan…" *sob* "Thank you! These are delicious!"

"R-Ruby is glad Hanayo-chan likes them…"

"Ruby-chan; let us do our best together from no on!"

"Y-yes! Let us do our Rubestest!"

**Ending**

Romance bloomed between the two young girls as the war came into an end. Being forced to go their separate way as to rebuild their towns though, Hanayo and Ruby promised to wait for each others. Centuries later, the romantic tale between these two 'Princesses' is still the most known one.


	8. Honoka x Nozomi

_Honoka's class: Hero_

_Nozomi's class: Druid_

* * *

**C support**

"50, 51, 52, 53..."

*Nozomi appears* "Hey there, Honoka-chan! What are ya doing on this such lovely day?"

"Hun? Nozomi-chan, it was you..."

"Of course! Who else did you think I was? *chuckles* Beside, I asked a question, didn't I?"

"That's right! *hehe* I was training my sword arm a little. Our battles are becoming tougher lately so I have to do my best as the leader."

"*smile* I see that you're always giving your best into everything~ My cards are telling me that your efforts will pay well and lead us to more victories."

"Really? I have to double my training regiment in that case since everyone is counting on me." *Honoka leaves* "See you later, Nozomi-chan!"

*Nozomi smiles and chuckles* "What a nice girl~"

* * *

**B support**

"Hey, Nozomi-chan!"

*Nozomi turns* "Oh! If it isn't our dear lovely leader Honoka-chan~ *chuckles* So, how are you feeling today? I hope you haven't overworked yourself."

*Honoka's face turned pale* "T-that's... I-I was... and..."

"Honoka-chan?"

"..."

"Are you all right? Why are you holding your left shoulder like this?"

"T-the truth is that I kind of went all the way and gave my 100% while training the other day and now my left arm and shoulder hurts..." *Honoka looks down*

"*chuckles* Silly Honoka-chan! I guess I have no other choice but to give you a massage in that case~"

"M-massage?"

"Why are you backing away while hiding your chest? It's not as if I was planning on groping you are anything~"

"B-but your eyes are being scary! It's the same look you always had everytime you were about to 'punish' someone."

"*whistle* Hehe! *grins* But you were not a very nice girl~ You overworked yourself and made me worry so I will punish you a little before giving you a massage~"

"..."

"All right! Here I go~"

"Noooooo!"

* * *

**A support**

"The cards are telling me that...something nice is going to happen today."

*Honoka appears* "Hi, Nozomi-chan!"

"Hi, Honoka-chan~ How are you doing today? Because I can give you another massage if you would like~"

"I am fine, thanks to you!"

"What do you mean?"

"I meant that thanks to your massage from the other day, I am feeling at 100% of my full health."

"Really?"

"Yes! Thank you for caring, Nozomi-chan! You really are a valuable friend!"

"*smile* I could return the same compliment to you. If it wasn't for Honoka-chan who arrived in time, I would not have been able to get enough confidence. It was all because of Honoka-chan that I've joined this army."

"Nozomi-chan...?"

*Nozomi smiles*

"*smile* I got it! I shall do my best in that case since lot of people are excepting us so much to win. We will bring back peace into the world!"

"That's the spirit! In that case, let me give you a little good luck charm~"

"Charm?"

"Yes! A charm!" *Nozomi kisses Honoka*

"*blush* T-that was..."

"*smile* It was my very first kiss. I wanted to give it to Honoka-chan as a proof of my love."

"N-Nozomi-chan... l-love? W-wha...?"

"What's wrong? Do you hate me now?"

"No! There's no way I could hate Nozomi-chan! *blush* In fact, I kind of really like Nozomi-chan as well so..."

*Nozomi tackles Honoka* "Honoka-chan is so cute~ Let us win this war as fast as possible and get married!"

* * *

**Ending**

With the war now over, Honoka honored her promise and helped rebuilding her village. She has invited Nozomi to live there and the two of them has formed a very happy family with each other's parent's blessing.


	9. Nico x Rin

****

_Niko's class: Manakete/Dragon_

_Rin's class: Tiger_

* * *

**C support**

"Hey, Niko-chan~"

"Hein? Rin, what happened to your face?"

"Pardon?"

"There is dirt. Let me clean it for you."

"Hehe! It tickles Niko-chan... Thank you!"

"Jeez! You're always too careless. I always have to keep a close eye on you or you might do something stupid again."

"*chuckles* Thank you, Niko-chan~ You really look like an older sister nya~ Niko-chan is cute and caring~"

"Of course I am! I'm the universe's number one idol after all!"

"*chuckles* Yes, yes~ Say, Niko-chan; can you play with Rin a little?"

"And why is that?"

"*pouts* Because Rin is bored. No one want to play with Rin..."

"*chuckles* Guess I have no other choice in that case..."

* * *

**B support**

"Niko-chan~"

"Rin? What is it this time?"

"*pouts* Niko-chan is a meanie! Rin was just going to thank Niko-chan for the other day."

"R-really? I-I mean of course. The great Niko-Nii is used to act kind and get thanked up later."

"..."

"..."

"Niko-chan! *tackles Niko*"

"Whaaaa... Rin, what are you doing? You almost made the two of us fall."

"Hehe! Sorry, Niko-chan. Rin just wanted a hug~"

"Jeez! You really are helpless." Niko starts to play with Rin's hair.

"*purr* Rin's ear is very sensitive... but I like it~"

"*smile* You really are a spoiled child."

"?"

"No. I said nothing."

"Fine then~ *purr*"

* * *

**A support**

"Niko-chan!"

"Hey there, Rin! What brings you today?"

"I was wondering something, Niko-chan...".

"What is it? Don't be shy to ask."

"*blush* C-can you teach Rin what love is?"

"L-l-love...?"

Rin nods.

"W-why all of sudden?"

"Well... the other day, when Rin has saved that fortuneteller, she has told Rin that someone is actually in love with Rin so I want to know what love is so I can find who that person is."

"I-is that so...?"

Rin nods again.

"F-fine in that case. C-close your eyes and I will teach you."

"Okay!" Rin closes her eyes.

'That person who is in love with you is me, you idiot! Hurry up and realize my feelings fast, you idiot!'

"Niko-chan?"

"*sigh* There! You can open your eyes again."

Rin opens her eyes. "Hein? But I still don't get anything..."

"I did teach you but you were not open-minded enough to get what I meant. Now, if you'll excuse me; I have to go back to the frontline."

"Wha- Wait, Niko-chan!"

Niko leaves.

"*pouts* Jeez! Niko-chan is a meanie."

* * *

**Ending**

With the war over, Niko has made a new objective in life: being more honest. It took her a month before finally confessing to Rin and the young catgirl happily accepted her feeling. The two of them the started traveling all around the continent as a couple, looking for more adventures.


	10. Honoka x Umi

_Honoka's class: Swordmaster_

_Umi's class: Master tactician_

[-x-x-x-]

**C support**

*yawn* "I wish I could have some bread now."

"Honoka!"

*beats* "*jumps in surprise* H-hi, Umi-chan… I didn't see you arriving… *gulp*"

"Honoka… Could it be that you're spacing out again?"

"Haha… A-actually, I was taking a little break. After all, it's never too good to always push yourself too much during these engagements."

"I understand that but you shouldn't let your guard down. One mistake of you and the others might get in danger."

"W-well… I guess you're right."

"…"

"But then I won't need to worry since I have Umi-chan to look after me. We are partners after all!"

"Partners?"

"*nods* Yeah! That's what we promised when we were still child. Don't you remember it? We promised to train very hard and will always protect each others."

"…"

"Umi-chan…?"

"…"

"Could it be that… you can't remember…?"

"I'm sorry."

"Oh… Too bad in that case. Never mind though!"

"…"

"Pay no mind to it. It was just a silly promise after all *chuckle*. Anyway, I should get going now. I've had enough rest for now. See you around, Umi-chan." *Honoka leaves*

"…"

**B support**

"Honoka!"

"Hey, Umi-chan! How are you today?"

"…"

"What's wrong, Umi-chan? You seem kind of down. Is something the matter? Does your stomach hurt?"

"Not really. I was just having few things in mind."

"Oh. That? Well, Umi-chan is our tactician after all. Everyone is ready to entrust their lives to you because they all know that Umi-chan can come up with an amazing strategy without any casualty."

"You're overpraising me…"

"Of course not! How long do you think we've known each others?"

"…"

"12 years!"

"Pardon?"

"We were friends for 12 years now. Your grandma and my grandma knew each others and we met when grandma has allowed me to accompany her to visit the Sonoda dojo. That was when we first met and started becoming friends, even training together and doing 'that' promise."

"Sorry but I can't seem to remember. It was just too long ago. If what you're saying is right then we were barely 4 at that time."

"*giggles* I know. But I just can't seem to be able to forget all that. After all, if what your grandma has said was true, then, I would have been your very first friend ever."

"…"

"She told me that you were a very shy girl who never went out of the dojo and always hid behind your mom whenever you see new faces. Even after we became friend, you were still too shy that I had to drag you out of your hiding spot all the time."

"I think I can at least remember that part…"

"Really?"

"*nods*"

"Yay! That's so good to hear. Maybe at that rhythm, you will remember about our promise."

"I don't know…"

"I won't doubt. After all, I truly believe in Umi-chan! You are a reliable person. There's a reason why I entrusted my life in your hands and so did everyone else. My sword is set to save live while yours is to lead everyone to the route of victory."

"There you go again overestimating me."

"That's not true! Honoka never lies in that subject!"

"*chuckle*"

"What's wrong?"

"*giggles* No. It's nothing. It just felt nostalgic to hear you refer to yourself in third person. Now that I think about it, you always referred to yourself childishly until 15. Though, you sometimes slip into that even now."

"Hehe! I'm glad that Umi-chan sometimes pays attention to these little silly things. You're always so strict and uptight I can't help but to worry."

"Honoka…"

"*smiles*"

"Thank you!"

**A support**

"Umi-chaaaaan!"

"Greeting, Honoka. Are you taking a break?"

"You could say that. After all, it's not good to always overdo things and we need to trust our companions more often. Our little army is turning even bigger by each passing day so we need to balance our solo power and teamwork. The weaker units need to train a little while us seniors look after them."

"*chuckle*"

"Hein? What's so funny? Why are you laughing? Honoka was being serious."

"Hahahaha!"

"*pouts* Jeez, Umi-chaaaan!"

"Sorry. I was just surprised by how mature you were while saying that. But I admit using the third-person person reference right after that was hilarious."

"Hehe!"

"Also, I was thinking a lot lately."

"?"

"I mean about our childhood. We were very close back then, not only because of our families but because we could complement each others."

"Do you mean…?"

"Yeah! I remember everything now. I remember our promise."

"Really? So, what do you think?"

"*chuckle* We were so naïve back then. But we were happy that way. Thank you for always looking after me, Honoka! I am sorry I was so immature to the point of forgetting such important thing."

"Silly Umi-chan! It was no problem at all. After all, we were still very immature back then."

"But you've been hanging on the little hope by that promise and that's what made you this strong today. I feel guilty for making you suffer."

"There you go again, overthinking things!"

"But…"

"No buts! As long as we are happy, everything should be fine. Even if you didn't remember that promise, I would have been fine. All I know is that these events has happened and I will always cherish them. The only fact of knowing that is enough, no matter what you plan for the future. After all, you are the only heiress of the Sonoda family so I knew from the start that I had no chance."

"Do not say that! You are very important to me! Also, like you said the last time, you were my very first friend. We have shared tears and laugher for 12 years now so how could I think about marrying someone else when the one I truly want is just in front of me."

"Umi-chan…?! *gasp*"

"I said it now! There is no turning back… Honoka!"

"Y-yes…?"

"I have spent last night thinking about it. We are made for each others. You might be goofy and careless most of the time but you are more reliable than me. What you said about everyone entrusting their lives to me was only partially true. The reason they have been following is mostly because you make a better leader than me. They have entrusted their lives in your hand! And I am the same as that. I want to give my all to you!"

"Umi-chan…"

"…"

"…"

"Please say something, Honoka! I'm dying inside for saying these shameless lines!"

"Oh. Sorry! I was just thinking about a proper way to answer 'yes'."

"…"

"…"

"Could that mean…?"

"…"

"*smile* There's no other proper way to reply. Just say it like how the true Honoka would. I love you for who you are and I don't want that to change. Do not try to become someone else. Just remain the Honoka I fell in love with."

"Hehe. Umi-chan is so honest! It's like a dream coming true."

"*chuckle*"

"Then, thank you, Umi-chan! I would be more than glad to become your wife once this war is over.

**Ending**

With both their family's approbation and blessing after years of convincing, the two young women started living together while traveling around the continent. They met loads of difficulties on their path but overcame them all because their bound is stronger and tougher than any magical force in the universe.


End file.
